Kokoro
by Izumi-Kambara
Summary: Cap. III! Meiko y Miki se enojan con Yuu y Satoshi...que pasara?...nuevos amores surgen?...ni yo lo se :O
1. Cap I

**Meiko quedo destrozada cuando Namura se fue prometiendole no volver, y al encontrar a su amiga besandose con su mejor amigo decidio no romper la atmosfera de amor entre ellos y fue a llorar a la playa, ahi vio una sombra, se dijo que devia ser algun turista que estaba mirando la playa, ya que esta era mucho mas linda de noche. Se sento a llorar y a maldecir a Namura y a ella misma por lo tonta que habia sido, derrepente una mano se poso en su hombro, ella levanto la vista y vio la cara preocupada de uno de su amigo, Yuu. Se habia olvidado de el, como habia sido tan tonta...Yuu era la persona perfecta para desahogarse, Meiko no pudo mas y se puso a llorar y abrazo a Yuu, este al no entender nada la abrazo con preocupacion**

**- ¿Que pasa Meiko, por que lloras?**

**- Lo...lo...lo que...pasa..es..que Namura se fue....y me dejo sola...y me prometio no volver nunca!...**

**- Meiko...ahora lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de Namura, si el se fue es por que no es tu verdadero amor**

**- Tienes razon!, ya eh llorado mucho por el...y talvez nisiquiera lo ame...**

**- Asi se habla...ahora, ven a mi casa, tomaremos algo caliente, hace mucho frio .**

**Meiko asintio. Se fueron a casa de Yuu, cuando entraron Satoshi y Miki estaban besandose.**

**- Ejem...**

**Los dos se separaron y Miraron a Yuu quien miraba a Satoshi con una cara de odio y a Miki con cara de "esto es verdad...o este idiota te obligo"**

**- Yuu!! Meiko!! - Al ver la cara roja de Meiko supo altiro que habia estado llorando**

**- Meiko, amiga, ¿que te paso?**

**- Prefiero contartelo en otro lado...**

**- Si claro, vamos a mi habitacion **

**Las dos subieron las escaleras y se perdieron tras la pared ((xD)). Abajo, Yuu miraba a Satoshi con odio y este estaba muy nervioso.**

**- ¿Que era todo eso? -Satoshi suspiro, sabia que no iva a ser facil explicarle a su amigo que se habia enamorado de la misma persona que el.... Yuu por otro lado estaba dispuesto a matar a su amigo si le decia que habia obligado a Miki a besarlo, ya que no vendria siendo el unico...**

**- Yuu...lo siento mucho...sin querer me enamore de Miki...lo siento...**

**- ¬.¬ Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ella...y te lo dije por que crei que eras mi mejor amigo...y aunque te guste no tienes ningun derecho a besarla!!**

**- No por que tu no te hubieras atrevido yo tengo que hacer lo mismo...y aparte...yo no le gusto a ella...**

**Los temores de Yuu se hicieron realidad, esa era una confecion...el la habia obligado!**

**- Tu...TU!!!..la obligaste!!! o.O**

**-NO!!! te contare...**

**Mientras, Meiko ya le habia contado a Miki y ya estaba mejor... Meiko tambien le dijo que empezaria una vida nueva...**

**- Al principio estabamos en el parque y yo le dije a Miki que me gustaba, y la bese, ese fue un beso corto, ella no me lo respondio y se fue llorando hasta esta casa y yo la segui, al llegar dejo la puerta abierta y entre, ahi fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba...no te puedo decir, y yo le dije que esta bien, y me sente en el sillon con ella, comversamos un poco y le dije que no la persegiria ni nada, ya que ya tenia suficiente con Ginta, Keikun y Michael, y tambien le dije esto con una condicion, que me diera un solo beso...y ella asintio y yo le di el beso y en eso entraron uds...u.U**

**- Se que dices la verdad...pero igual se me hace dificil entender como te enamoraste de ella saviendo que ami me gustaba...**

**- Miki es una chica especial...es linda, inteligente y simpatica...cualquiera estaria enamorado de ella...**

**- Hasta yo... - En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, atraz se escuchaban voces y personas que se empujaban. Miki y Meiko bajaron en ese instante, Satoshi, Yuu y Meiko se sentaron y dejaron que Miki fuera a abrir, al hacerlo lo que vio no fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en ese momento, Ginta, Keikun y Michael se estaban empujando, y todos llevaban una caja de bombones o flores, cuando vieron a Miki todos dejaron de pelear y le ofrecieron las cosas como si nada, Miki las recivio y los hizo pasar con cara "U". Ya adentro los 3 se sentaron y miraron a Yuu, Meiko y Satoshi. Keikun, como es observador, noto que habia lapiz labial en el labio de Satoshi, luego miro a Meiko, esta no llevaba labial pero Miki, Miki si tenia!!...Miki se sento al lado de Yuu, Keikun se paro y se paro frente a Satoshi **

**- Idiota...- Keikun le pego a Satoshi en medio de la cara, todos se pararon al instante, nadie sabia lo que pasaba**

**- ¿que te pasa imbecil?- Satoshi se refrego la cara con la mano**

**- KEIKUN!! tonto...Satoshi ven, ponte hielo - Miki tomo a Satoshi del brazo y lo llevo a la cocina, ahi le puso una bolsa con hielo en la cara**

**- Gracias Miki - Miki no dijo nada, solo volvio a la sala. Keikun se habia sentado, Miki lo miro odiosamente.**

**- ¿Que crees que hacias pegandole asi?**

**- El...te beso...- Todos se quedaron " Oo" Yuu, Satoshi, Miki y Meiko con cara de "¿Como save?" y los otros dos con cara de "¿De donde salio?"..**

**- Eso no te interesa, primero que nada esta es mi casa tambien y no voy a dejar que golpees a mi mejor amigo, ahora les voy a pedir a los tres que se vayan de aqui ahora mismo - Miki miro a Yuu agradeciendole. Ginta y Michael se fueron, ellos no dijeron nada, savian que no podian competir contra Yuu y Satoshi, pero Keikun se quedo, no iva a dejar que Miki se le escapara tan facilmente, el iva a pelear, estaba dispuesto. Al ver que Keikun no se iva Miki se fue corriendo y llorando y se encerro en su pieza**

**- VEN LO QUE PROVOCAN??!!!... dejenla tranquila de una vez!! - Meiko les grito y se fue tranquilamente, Satoshi la imito y se fue, Yuu le hizo una mueca a Keikun para que se fuera, esta mirada estaba mezclada con: Odio, picardia y molestia. Keikun bajo la mirada y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo. **

**Cuando Yuu subio la escalera escucho los sollosos de Miki, se moria de pena, como era que habia permitido que le hicieran daño a Miki...era un estupido, se encerro en su pieza a pensar como levantarle el animo a Miki. Pero nada llego a su cabeza. Unas horas mas tarde llegaron sus padres y cuando anunciaron su llegada y nadie contesto...se imaginaron que no estaban...cuando subieron, despues de comer, abrieron las puertas de Miki y Yuu, los dos estaban dormidos, o eso parecia, asique se fueron a acostar. **

**Como a las 3:30 am Miki sintio un golpeo en su ventana, altiro le entro un terror inmenzo!! y si era un ladron tratando de entrar!!. Agarron lo que pudo para pegarle al ladron y abrio lentamente la cortina, al correrla no vio a un ladron, sino que que a Yuu. Miki abrio la ventana.**

**- YUU!! casi me matas del susto...**

**- jajajaaj..que acaso creiste que era un ladron?!**

**- no te rias!!! eso fue lo que crei! ademas que querias que pensara que tu ivas a entrar a mi habitacion a las - miro el reloj- 3:40 de la mañana!!**

**- jajaja bueno lo siento...esque como te fuiste mal..no eh dormido pensando alguna forma de darte animos!! y ya lo pense, vistete, iremos a pasear **

**- . yaaa!!! que divertidoo!!!...ahora sale! tengo que vestirme TT**

**- no puedo salir ooU...**

**- QUE?!!!**

**- No grites!!! - Yuu le tapo la boca con la mano**

**- esta bien...pero por que no puedes salir?...**

**- Esque...cerre mi pieza con llave y la ventana igual esta con llave**

**- OO!!! mmm..entonces...quedate afueraa!!!**

**- ¬.¬... saves que nuestros padres son sonambulos! y si se despiertan y me ven!!**

**- Bueno, entonces metete en el closet y no mires . - ****Yuu rio y se metio en el closet, Miki lo cerro, segun creyo ella bien, pero Yuu podia ver toda la pieza de Miki por un pequeño orificio que dejo esta al cerrar el closet.**

**Miki se quito el pijama, se vistio y le abrio a Yuu. Claro esta que este no dijo nada de que vio toda la pieza. Los dos se deslizaron por la ventana y fueron al parque, ahi habian unas cuantas parejas, Miki las envidio, que daria ella por estar asi con Yuu, ellos solo ivan de la mano, esto le pareceio extraño a Miki...a Yuu en cambio le gustaba estar de la mano con Miki.**


	2. Cap II

**Gracias por los reviews **

**- **

**Luego de caminar por el parque fueron a la playa, ahí, obiamente, hacia mucho frió y Miki comenzó a temblar.**

**- ¿Tienes frió?**

**- No...Para nada...si con el calor que hace voy a tener frió ¬.¬**

**- ajjaja, bueno si tienes calor, no te presto mi chaqueta**

**- Pasamelaaa- Yuu jugueteaba con la chaqueta en la mano y Miki trataba de agarrarla. Con un movimiento algo brusco, Miki se cayó, Yuu la miro juguetonamente y se burlo de ella. Miki estaba furiosa, ¿por que no la ayudaba en vez de burlarse, Miki movió rápidamente la mano y agarro la chaqueta **

**- AJAJAJ te gane P**

**- No, yo no tengo frió P**

**- **

**- No peliemos y veamos el mar - Miki asintió, se sentaron cerca del mar y miraron, luego de unos 15 minutos Miki se estaba aburriendo, pero Yuu estaba fascinado con la luna, las estrellas y el mar.**

**- ¿Y si nos bañamos?**

**- ¬.¬ tontita, como vamos a entrar a casa con la ropa toda mojada ¬.¬**

**- jejejejeje .U se me había olvidado...esque estoy muy aburrida! **

**- Mmmm...Pero ¿estas bien?**

**- ¿a que te refieres con bien?**

**- En respecto a todo, especialmente con tu corazón **

**- No se...esque... **

**- Miki, somos amigos, puedes contarme ;-)**

**"Amigos" esa palabra resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Miki, lo que ella sentía por el no era a mistad, era...ella tampoco lo sabia pero últimamente estaba todo el día hablando de Yuu y hasta soñaba con el, pero el...el no mostraba ni amistad ni amor nunca, esta no era la primera vez que Yuu trataba de subirle el animo a Miki, pero ahora era distinto, Miki estaba enamorada de el.**

**- Si, esque...Me gusta alguien... y ese alguien, según yo, solo me quiere como amiga...y eso me da pena...**

**Yuu pensaba en las palabras de Miki... ¿quien será ese alguien, ¿quien podría querer a Miki solo como amiga?...estas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Yuu, mientras, Miki comenzó a llorar otra vez. Yuu no la miro, si lo hacia estaba seguro que la besaría, pero se veía tan linda y delicada llorando, la miro de reojo, sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus manos tapando su cara. Yuu no lo soporto mas y la abrazo, Miki dejo de llorar, ese abrazo no era como los otros que alguna vez Yuu le había dado, era mas calido, con más sentimiento. Miki levanto la mirada, sus ojos con los de Yuu se cruzaron. Al ver los ojos de Miki no pudo evitarlo, cerro lentamente los ojos, pudo ver como Miki lo hacia también, movió levemente su cara hacia la de Miki, y en ese maravilloso momento en el que se iban a besar, Miki se separo.**

**- Tenemos que irnos! Son las 6:00 AM! Nuestros padres se levantan a las 6:30!**

**- Bueno, vamos - Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, al entrar en la habitación de Miki esta la cerro con llave.**

**- Oye Yuu...**

**- Si Miki **

**- tu... ¿tienes llaves de tu habitación?**

**- OO no...Pero la de tu pieza le hace a la mía...**

**- ¿Como sabes eso?**

**- No se...digo yo...en una de esas .U - Yuu no le podía decir que por las noches entraba a la pieza de Miki a verla mientras dormía...**

**- Ah...Mm..bueno, toma - le entrego la llave- ve y abre tu pieza, luego me traes la llave**

**- Bueno - Cuando Miki abrió la puerta escucho ruidos de las piezas de sus padres, así que la cerro rápidamente.**

**- OH no!...Mm..Yuu! Escóndete debajo de mi cama**

**- Pero...**

**- HASLOO!**

**- Bueno...- Yuu resignado se escondió, Miki se acostó en su cama y pretendió que estaba dormida. Sus padres entraron y al verla dormir se fueron a trabajar. Yuu salio de abajo de la cama y Miki se paro.**

**- Abre tu pieza -le entrego la llave otra vez**

**- Bueno - Yuu fue y abrió su habitación y la ventana, luego volvió donde Miki.**

**- Miki...bueno yo...**

**- que- Yuu se acerco a Miki lentamente y la miro profundamente. Miki y Yuu cerraron los ojos y DING-DOONG!**

**- Malditos - susurro Yuu, Miki bajo corriendo y se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Ginta, Miki lo maldijo una cuantas veces antes de dejarlo pasar. Al ver a Miki algo alborotada y toda desordenada se asusto, luego bajo Yuu en el mismo estado, ya que habían corrido mucho, Ginta se imagino lo peor.**

**- Hola Miki D**

**- Hola Ginta**

**- Oye Miki, mañana hay un partido de tenis donde se vera quien pasa a las finales...y yo esperaba...esperaba q tu fueras **

**- Ay q divertido, que te parece si vamos Yuu?**

**- ¬.¬...**

**- Mmm...No se tal vez...**

**- Bueno Ginta gracias por invitarme, veremos si podemos ir **

**- Bueno...chao...**

**- CHAO D - los dos cerraron la puerta**

**- Que era lo que me querías decir Yuu?**

**- Este...bueno...yo**

**- Yuu te pasa algo- Nunca había visto a Yuu así, dando rodeos para hablar…siempre decía lo que pensaba...que era lo que le iva a decir que hacia que se comportara así, se preguntaba Miki**

**- No! Por que lo preguntas? **

**- No se..Esque estas como raro xD pero debe ser mi imaginación**

**- Bueno, no importa otro día te digo ;)**

**- Esta bien...oye...vamos a ir al partido de Ginta?**

**- No se, tu quieres ir?**

**- Esque de seguro estarán ahí Michael y Keikun también**

**- Y por que te preocupas de ellos?**

**- No es preocupación...esque lo que pasa, no me gusta que se estén peleando siempre**

**- Y eso no te molesta de Satoshi?**

**- Satoshi...pero por que?**

**- El te dijo que le gustabas ¬.¬**

**- aaahhhh verdad xD ajjaja se me había olvidado...no esque Satoshi es diferente... el no pelearía por tonteras**

**- eso es lo que tu cree...**

**- ¬¬ no importa..**

**- entonces no iremos? **

**- No...Yo creo que no...**

**- Mmm...Entonces que te parece si vamos con Satoshi y Meiko a la playa mañana?**

**- La playaaaa que buena ideaaa SIII, vamos! Yo le digo a Meiko y tu a Satoshii ;-)**

**- Esta bien - Cada uno subió a su habitación, Miki llamo a Meiko y le propuso ir a a playa, a esta le pareció emocionante y dijo que iría. Cuando Miki por fin corto, Yuu llamo a Satoshi y le dijo y el dijo que si. Ya como a las 10:30pm llamo Ginta preguntándole a Miki si iría, esta le dijo que sus padres habían echo una reservación en un spa y que debían ir o las perderían, Ginta lo lamento y le corto a Miki. **

**Al otro día, en la playa:**

**- Me encanta la playaaa! Es lo mejor**

**- Tienes razón Miki, la playa es espectacular...el sol, la arena, el mar**

**- Chicasss! Ya terminaron?**

**- Ya vamos Satoshiii!**

**- Como crees que se verán las chicas en bikini Yuu?**

**- Nose...y la verdad me da lo mismo **

**- Siempre tan así tu...bueno...mientras se den prisa **

**- Listo - Las chicas salieron de los camerinos, Miki estaba con un bikini verde limón con un cinturón lindo ((un bikini de los típicos)) y Meiko estaba con uno rosado y una flor hawaiana negra en el pecho izquierdo. Yuu estaba con un traje de baño azul y Miwa con uno rojo.**

**- Al AGUUUAAAAA!**

**- Lo siento Miwa pero Miki y yo vamos a tomar sol primero**

**- Si D**

**- Bueno, mientras Satoshi y yo nadaremos un poco ;-)**

**- Bueno- Miki y Meiko estiraron sus toallas y se acostaron a tomar sol. Meiko puso la alarma del reloj para 15 minutos para así no quemarse tanto. Mientras los chicos se bañaban. Cuando sono la alarma Miki y Meiko se dieron vuelta, al acomodarse se dieron cuenta de que Yuu y Satohsi no estaban O...**

**- **

**Ese es el segundo capitulo...a mi opinión esta mas o menos...bueno, lo que importa es su opinión así que nada que ver yo dando a mía xX...**

**San Sebastián – Sonata Arctica (bajenla :beer, muy buena))**


	3. Cap III

**Cuando sonó la alarma Miki y Meiko se dieron vuelta, al acomodarse se dieron cuenta de que Yuu y Satoshi no estaban...**

**-Meiko¿Dónde están los chicos!**

**-No se!...no los veo por ningún lado!**

**-Explícame para que nos escondemos?**

**-Para que se mojen y luego las ahogamos...y mmm...**

**-Luego?**

**-No se...nos reímos **

**-Ok**

**-Y si se ahogaron?**

**-No lo creo...**

**-Yo me muero! Como podría ser mi vida sin Yuu!**

**-O.O Miki...te gusta Yuu?  
-¿Cómo me va a gustar Yuu?**

**-No se...por lo que acabas de decir**

**-Meiko no hablas tonteras y vamos a buscarlos... –Las dos se metieron al agua. Alegaron mucho ya que estaba muy helada. Mientras ellas gritaban los chicos se reían. Cuando ya estaban cerca de los chicos estos saltaron y las asustaron...ellas gritaron y ellos las hundieron...las mojaron enteras!**

**-Noo...mi pelo! Esta horrible!  
-El mío igual!**

**-Pero no exageren – Yuu se acerco a Miki y le toco el hombro pero esta se corrió**

**-No me toques! Son unos pesados! Nosotras estábamos cuidando nuestro pelo!**

**-Si! No tienen derecho ni a hablarnos! –Las dos se fueron dejando a Yuu y Satohsi aturdidos.  
-Todo por tu culpa...  
-No pensé que se iban a enojar tanto...  
-No importa...yo creo que se les va a pasar...**

**-Eso espero...**

**-Como son tan inútiles?**

**No lo se...  
-Y si les hacemos la ley del hielo Meiko?**

**-Podría ser...Miki...  
-Que?  
-Y si aprovechamos para agarrar con otros...?  
-Jajajaj...podría ser...para molestarlos si nos ven...  
- Siii!...te tengo que decir algo...  
-Cuéntame!**

**-Miki...me esta gustando un poco...Miwa...:  
-Que bueno!...bien!...ahora solo tienes que hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de ti!**

**-Si...pero el esta enamorado de ti uu**

**-Ay! Pero eso se puede solucionar...tu solo preocúpate por reconquistarlo**

**-Bueno... **

**A eso de las 11:00pm las chicas fueron a un discotec y los chicos las siguieron para ver que hacían...**

**Al llegar:**

**Meiko vamos por unos tragos**

**-Bueno, yo quiero una piscola  
-Si yo igual**

**Miki toma?  
-Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo Yuu...yo tampoco sabia que Meiko tomaba...  
-Bueno...creo que me dieron ganas de una cerveza**

**-Vamos a buscar una**

**-Mira Meiko! Hay un mino por allá!**

**-Donde? –Meiko se movió y choco con un mino súper mino, se miraron...  
-Perdón **

**-No te disculpes...no importa...  
-Si importa...lo siento mucho soy una torpe**

**-No te preocupes...ven, te invito a una cerveza **

**-Esta bien... –Miki la miro. De repente llego una migo del otro niño**

**-Oye Ken estas bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes...solo estoy invitando a...**

**- Meiko**

**-Meiko a una cerveza**

**-Ahh, esta bien, y esta preciosura quien es?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Miki**

**-Me llamo Miki y tu?  
-Takeru, quieres bailar?-Miki miro a Meiko  
-Esta bien –Los dos se fueron a la pista de baile.  
-Y tu Meiko quieres bailar?**

**-Bueno –Los 4 estaban en la pista. Más allá Yuu y Satohsi miraban como las chicas se divertían...  
-OO Miki...  
-Claro...se enojan con nosotros y salen a bailar  
-...  
**

**Más allá Meiko ya se estaba besando con Ken...y Miki estaba con Takeru.**

**Y que estas haciendo aquí Miki?**

**-Esque...con Meiko nos enojamos con unos amigos y vinimos a pasar las penas...y nos los encontramos a Uds. **

**-Aahhh, y tu crees que el haberte encontrado con migo fue algo bueno o malo?**

**-Mmm...yo diría que bueno, me caíste muy bien **

**-Tu igual a mí –Takeru beso a Miki otra vez. Esta también lo besaba. Meiko y Ken se habían echo muy buenos amigos, se besaban y conversaban, al igual que Miki y Takeru**

**-Oye Meiko..tienes algún teléfono donde pueda ubicarte para vernos otra vez?**

**-Si, celular **

**-Damelo –Ken saco una libretita dispuesto a escribir el numero de Meiko**

**-Es: 09-5458312 –Ken lo anoto y guardo la libretita**

**-Te llamare**

**-Esta bien  
-Y tu Miki, algún numero?**

**-Sip, es: 083566789**

**-También te llamare para que salgamos algún día **

**-Si, Bueno chicos, nosotras nos tenemos que ir...**

**-Si, Yuu y Satohsi deben estar preocupados**

**-Jajajaja si, es lo mas probable**

**-Bueno chicas...Adiós  
-Adiós Takeru –Miki lo beso apasionadamente**

**-Adiós Miki**

**-Adiós Meiko –Ken beso a Meiko**

**-Adiós Ken –Las dos se fueron. Yuu y Satoshi al ver que ya se iban se pararon y las siguieron..**


End file.
